


I'll always forgive you

by MissisPongo



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Little bit of angst, M/M, Mistakes were made, MxM - Freeform, Sherlock makes up for it though, Silly Sherlock, Yaoi, but not really, hueh hueh hueh, if you know what i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissisPongo/pseuds/MissisPongo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock makes a little mistake one sunday morning and ends up receiving some stern words from John. Oops!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll always forgive you

"John, I'm sorry." Sherlock ran a hand through his hair in agitation. He was so sorry about what he'd done; he honestly hadn't meant to do it. John pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed deeply. "I trusted you, Sherlock. I really did, and you gave me  _that_." He looked at Sherlock with a mix of disgust and disappointment, causing the younger man to flinch under his icy gaze. "I was distracted and wasn't paying attention to what I was doing, I didn't mean to harm you. John, you know I didn't mean to harm you." Sherlock pleaded, grabbing onto his flatmate's shoulders. "I love you, John." Sherlock finally stammered in desperation. "So don't leave." 

Clothes littered the floor and the stairs, jumpers and trousers strewn here and there. "You forgive me?" Sherlock asked hopefully, placing his arm on John's bare shoulder. After receiving a stern look from the other man, Sherlock added in hastily "I'll never mix up the sugar and sweetener when making tea again."


End file.
